Sofia and Lucinda The First: Twice Upon A Princess
by Niagara14301
Summary: In an alternate universe, Sofia and her sister Lucinda become royalty when their mother, Miranda, marries King Roland the Second. By Niagara14301 and Blossom2014.
1. Chapter 1

**Sofia and Lucinda The First: Twice Upon A Princess**

Notes: this is a story which Blossom2014 and I have worked on together, and is set in an alternate universe. This story is not connected to my other stories. The idea in this story is that Sofia and Lucinda were sisters since they were children. Please be aware that this story starts off with a dark undertone. Please also be aware that while this story has many elements from "Sofia The First: Once Upon A Princess", this story also has some differences that takes it in a different direction. The character of Madeline (from Blossom's stories) also appears in this story, and is used with permission from Blossom. We hope you enjoy this story.

**In the beginning**

In an alternate universe, it was morning in the woods near the Village of Dunwitty. However, not all was quiet. A man, a woman, and a seven-year-old girl were running for their lives. The man was a warlock, and the woman and girl were witches.

"Run, Lucinda! Run!" the man shouted at the girl.

As the man, the woman, and the girl ran, a witch on a broom flew up, and cut them off. The witch on the broom was Neila, a very evil witch who was very powerful.

"You three think you can escape me?!" Neila shouted. "I'll teach you three what happens to those who defy me!".

The man and the woman stepped in front of the girl as they raised their wands. At the same time, Neila raised her wand and fired a massive burst of magical energy at the man, the woman, and the girl. The three then fell backward onto the ground. Neila looked at the three as she perched on her broom. It was obvious to Neila that the three were dead. Satisfied with her revenge, Neila flew off.

Unknown to Neila, two people from Dunwitty had witnessed what had happened from a distance - the village shoemaker, Miranda, and her seven-year-old daughter, Sofia. As soon as Neila had disappeared from sight, Miranda and Sofia ran over to where the three were laying.

"Mom?" Sofia asked, frightened. "Are they ... dead?".

"I don't know, Sofia" Miranda responded. "Stay here".

Miranda then took a closer look, and it appeared the three were indeed dead. Suddenly, Miranda heard a light moaning from the girl.

"Oh my gosh, Mom!" Sofia exclaimed. "She's alive!".

"Help me with her, Sofia" Miranda said as she went for the girl.

Miranda and Sofia managed to pick up the unconscious girl. As Sofia held onto the girl, Miranda checked the man and the woman, but unfortunately, they were dead.

"Lets get her back to the shop, Sofia" Miranda said as they gently carried the girl out of the woods.

A few hours later, back at Miranda's shoe making shop, which doubled as Miranda and Sofia's home, the girl started to slowly come around.

"It's alright, sweetheart" Miranda assured the girl as Sofia held the girl's hand. "Your safe".

The girl suddenly sprang up. "Mama! Papa!" the girl shouted out.

"I'm so very sorry, sweetheart" Miranda gently started. "I'm afraid they didn't make it".

"Their ... dead?" the girl asked, frightened.

"I'm afraid so" Miranda sadly answered.

The girl started crying in grief as Miranda and Sofia held her. After a while, the girl had cried herself out. "I'm alone now" the girl sadly said. "Mama and Papa were the only family I had. My grandparents are gone - thanks to Neila".

"I'm so sorry" Miranda sadly said as she hugged the girl. "I'm Miranda, and this is my daughter, Sofia. What's your name?".

"Lucinda ..." the girl started. "Lucinda Magwin. I'm a ... witch".

"It's nice to meet you, Lucinda" Miranda smiled. "I only wish it were under better circumstances. Lay back and get some sleep - you need to build back your strength".

Lucinda laid back down and soon went to sleep. Miranda then turned to Sofia.

"Sofia, sweetheart" Miranda started. "Lucinda has nobody now. I realize this may be asking a lot, but I think we should make her part of our family".

"I think so too" Sofia smiled. "I promise you, Mom, that I'll be the best sister to her that I can".

**A year later**

"It's time to go, you two" Miranda smiled at an eight-year-old Sofia, and an eight-year-old Lucinda.

"Yes, Mom" Sofia and Lucinda smiled.

The three left Miranda's shoe making shop, and walked down the street. Miranda was wearing a white blouse and a lavender skirt. Sofia was wearing a blue jumper with a light blue top, while Lucinda was wearing a blue dress. The three of them were on their way to Enchancia Castle - King Roland the Second needed a new pair of royal slippers.

Sofia and Lucinda were excited to visit the castle. Inside the castle, Miranda placed a slipper on the king's foot. It was a perfect fit, as were they. Roland and Miranda soon fell in love, and what should have been a storybook ending was actually a storybook beginning.

Roland and Miranda were married. During the honeymoon, Sofia and Lucinda stayed with their friend Ruby, and Ruby's mother, Helen. The day soon came when Roland and Miranda returned from their honeymoon.

At Miranda's shoe making shop, Sofia and Lucinda were in the upstairs bedroom packing up some last minute items.

"Sofia, Lucinda" Miranda called. "It's time to go - the carriage is here".

Lucinda grabbed a suitcase, while Sofia carefully removed from the wall a drawing of her, Miranda, and Lucinda standing together. Sofia and Lucinda then emerged from the front door of the shop. Miranda was standing there in a lovely pink gown. Sofia and Lucinda climbed aboard the carriage, followed by Miranda. The carriage then started moving down the street, followed by a wagon carrying Miranda, Sofia, and Lucinda's belongings.

As people lined the street to watch Miranda, Sofia, and Lucinda ride off to the castle, Ruby and her friend, Jade, raced up.

"Good luck, you two" Ruby smiled at Sofia and Lucinda.

"Don't forget about us" Jade called out with a smile.

Sofia and Lucinda waved at Ruby and Jade as the carriage moved on.

From a distance, Clover, Mia, Robin, and Whatnaught were eating from a wooden box of leftover food when they spotted the carriage with Miranda, Sofia, and Lucinda. The four animals quickly made their way to where the carriage was. Clover and Whatnaught jumped onto the wagon carrying Miranda, Sofia, and Lucinda's belongings, while Robin and Mia flew nearby.

As the carriage carrying Miranda, Sofia, and Lucinda approached the castle, Sofia and Lucinda looked up.

"Mom!" Sofia exclaimed, excited.

"We're almost there!" Lucinda exclaimed, also excited.

"I wonder what our room will look like?" Sofia thought out loud.

"Sofia, Lucinda" Miranda started with a smile. "Now that we're living in the castle, you'll each have your own room".

"Yes!" the three exclaimed in glee.

The carriage entered the castle courtyard. In the courtyard, trumpets sounded as the crowd cheered. Inside the carriage, Sofia and Lucinda waved to the crowd. Soon, the coach arrived at the steps to the castle. Miranda, Sofia, and Lucinda then stepped down from the carriage. Standing at the top of the steps was King Roland, Baileywick, Cedric, a fourteen-year-old Amber, and and a fourteen-year-old James. Another girl was also standing there - Madeline, who was the eight-year-old sister of Amber and James.

Baileywick was holding a large dark blue pillow which held two tiaras. Two doves took one tiara, while two other doves took the other tiara. The four doves then flew toward Sofia and Lucinda. Sofia was wearing a purple gown, while Lucinda was wearing a blue gown. The doves gently placed the tiaras on Sofia and Lucinda's heads as the crowd cheered.

Miranda led Sofia and Lucinda up the steps, while everybody at the top of the steps looked on.

"Looks like someone isn't the fairest in the land anymore" James whispered to Amber in a playful way. Amber gave James a drop dead look. Behind Amber and James, Madeline couldn't help but chuckle at James' remark.

"I hope you'll make your new sisters feel welcomed" Roland said to Amber, James, and Madeline.

"Of course, Father" Amber answered in a fake way.

"King Roland the Second" Miranda greeted Roland.

"Queen Miranda" Roland greeted back as Sofia and Lucinda looked on, happy to witness the touching scene.

As Roland and Miranda walked off, Sofia and Lucinda walked up to Amber, James, and Madeline.

"Good morning" Lucinda greeted.

"Good morrow" James greeted back with a smile.

"Prince James, Princess Amber, Princess Madeline" Sofia smiled. "Lucinda and I are so happy to be your sisters".

"... stepsisters" Amber corrected, coldly.

"Amber, retract your claws" Madeline playfully said. Madeline then looked at Sofia and Lucinda, and extended her hand. "Welcome to the family" Madeline smiled.

"Huh!" Amber exclaimed under her breath, annoyed at Madeline for being nice to Sofia and Lucinda.

At that point, Miranda walked up and looked at Amber, James, and Madeline. "I know there aren't many fairy tales about kind and loving stepmothers. I hope to change that". Miranda then handed each a patch she had sewn.

"It's our family crest" James said, impressed.

"That's right, James" Miranda smiled. "Because that is what this is all about - becoming a new family".

Roland then walked up, and looked at Sofia and Lucinda. "Sofia, Lucinda, welcome to the family" Roland smiled.

"All hail Queen Miranda, Princess Sofia, and Princess Lucinda!" Baileywick announced.

The crowd cheered.

Cedric stepped forward, pointed his wand at the sky, and said "Grow Ye, Flora". Suddenly, rose petals started gently falling from the sky.

"Ooh!" Sofia exclaimed, amazed. "Rose petals".

"Impressive" Lucinda said, amazed.

"That's Cedric, our royal sorcerer" Roland said to Miranda, Sofia, and Lucinda. "He comes from a long line of royal sorcerers, and we're quite proud of him".

Roland, Miranda, Sofia, Lucinda, Amber, James, and Madeline walked into the castle. As they walked down the main hall, Sofia and Lucinda started curtsying to the staff that lined the hall.

"We don't have to curtsy unless they're royalty" Amber pointed out to Sofia and Lucinda.

"It's going to take us a while to get the hang of things around here" Sofia said.

"Just follow my lead and the two of you will be fine" Amber responded.

"Great!" Sofia smiled as she and Lucinda walked out in front of Amber.

"I lead, and you follow" Amber said to Sofia and Lucinda, annoyed.

"... following" Sofia and Lucinda said, not wanting to cause trouble.

As Amber walked away from Sofia and Lucinda, Madeline walked up behind them.

"Don't let Amber get to you" Madeline smiled at Sofia and Lucinda. "She doesn't like me either. You two stick with me - I'll make sure you get the hang of things around here. We'll take it one step at a time".

Sofia and Lucinda smiled at Madeline in gratitude.

As everybody walked into the dining room, Sofia and Lucinda stopped when they saw some activity in the area where the thrones were located.

"Careful, mate" a man said to another man. "Those are the thrones for the two new princesses".

"Wow!" Sofia and Lucinda exclaimed as the thrones were sat down.

At that point, Cedric bumped into Sofia and Lucinda.

"Oh! We're sorry!" Lucinda apologized to Cedric.

"We shouldn't have been standing here" Sofia added.

"No harm done" Cedric smiled.

As Sofia, Lucinda, and Cedric were talking, Constable Miles walked up.

"Mr. Cedric" Miles started. "The elves are at it again. Could you see if you can get them under control?"

"Of course" Cedric responded. "I'll get right on it". Cedric then turned to Sofia and Lucinda. "Duty calls" Cedric smiled. "See the two of you later".

As Cedric and Miles walked off, Baileywick approached Sofia and Lucinda.

"I am Baileywick, the castle steward" Baileywick introduced himself. "It is my responsibility to make sure everything in the castle is where it should be, when it should be, and the two of you should be in the dining room, thirty seconds ago".

"Sorry about that" Sofia apologized.

"Going now" Lucinda said as she and Sofia quickly walked toward the dining room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**In the dining room**

Sofia and Lucinda were sitting at the table in the dining room, trying to figure out what forks they should use, when Roland looked at them.

"Sofia, Lucinda" Roland said.

Sofia and Lucinda got nervous and dropped their forks.

"Yes, your majesty" Sofia said.

"Sir" Lucinda responded.

"Call me Roland" Roland started. "Or, you! with the crown!. Or ... Dad".

Sofia and Lucinda smiled.

"It's a tradition to provide an official welcome to every new member of the royal family" Roland started. "For your mother, it was the wedding. But for the two of you we will be throwing a royal ball in your honor at week's end".

"Brilliant!" James said with a smile as he had some food in his mouth.

"James, manners" Baileywick admonished.

"Sorry" James responded.

"A ball, just for us?" Sofia asked.

"Father, why didn't I get a ball?" Amber asked.

"You did" Roland answered, "when you and James were born".

"You don't remember?" James teased Amber.

"Sofia, Lucinda - it will be your royal debut" Roland smiled. "The three of us will dance the first waltz".

"We have to dance?!" Sofia and Lucinda exclaimed, unsure of themselves.

"What better way to announce to the Tri-Kingdom area that our two new princesses have arrived" Roland smiled.

"Father?" Madeline asked. "Why didn't I get a royal ball?"

Roland looked at Madeline for a moment. It was a question he wasn't looking forward to answering. He knew that if he told Madeline that her birth mother had not wanted another child beyond Amber and James, it would break Madeline's heart. It was then that Roland decided to make up something in order to spare Madeline's feelings.

"Well, Madeline" Roland started. "A lot was going on in the kingdom at the time you were born, and it was decided that we'd throw your ball when you got older".

Upon hearing this, Sofia and Lucinda started whispering to each other. In a few moments, they turned to Roland.

"Your majesty" Sofia started. "If you don't mind, Lucinda and I would like our ball to be Madeline's ball as well".

"Oh, my girls" Miranda smiled. "That's so sweet".

"That sounds like a wonderful idea" Roland smiled. "Consider it done".

Madeline smiled at Roland, Sofia, and Lucinda.

"I look forward to dancing the first waltz with the three of you" Roland smiled.

Sofia and Lucinda looked a bit nervous - neither of them knew how to dance.

**New bedrooms**

Baileywick led Sofia and Lucinda to their bedrooms in the castle.

"Which one of you would like to go first?" Baileywick asked.

"Let's see Sofia's bedroom" Lucinda piped up.

Baileywick led the two girls into a good sized room.

"This is my room?" Sofia asked in amazement.

"No, sweetie" Baileywick said as he opened another door. "This is your room".

"Wow!" Sofia exclaimed. "It's so huge!".

"Seems like your standard princess suite to me" Baileywick started. "You've got your canopy bed, window seat, playing area, reading nook, and your walk-in closet where you'll find all your gowns and royal accessories".

"Wow!" Sofia again exclaimed.

Baileywick then walked over to a door near the canopy bed, and opened it.

"Since the two of you are sisters, it was decided to give the two of you adjoining rooms" Baileywick said. "This is your room, Princess Lucinda".

Lucinda walked through the door as Sofia and Baileywick followed. It was just like Sofia's room, except where Sofia's room had pink panels, Lucinda's room had lavender panels.

"Again, this is your standard princess suite" Baileywick started. "You have your canopy bed, window seat, playing area, reading nook, and your walk-in closet where you'll find all your gowns and royal accessories. And that door leads to the hallway".

"Oh, my!" Lucinda exclaimed in awe.

Lucinda, Sofia, and Baileywick then walked back into Sofia's room.

"Each of your rooms has a bell" Baileywick showed the two. "If either of you need anything, at any time, just ring your bell". Baileywick then pulled on a cord which rang Sofia's bell.

In a few moments, Violet the maid raced into the room. "Yes, miladies?" Violet asked. "You rang?"

"Do either of you need anything?" Baileywick asked Sofia and Lucinda.

"We don't know" Sofia shrugged.

"Do we?" Lucinda asked.

"Well, when you know what you need, you know what to do" Baileywick said. He and Violet then started walking from Sofia's room, heading toward the hall. "Good night, princesses" Baileywick said as he and Violet bowed. Baileywick then closed the door to Sofia's bedroom.

"Good night" Sofia and Lucinda said. The two then looked around Sofia's room.

"This is a lot to take in" Sofia said.

"Tell me about it" Lucinda replied.

The two then started singing.

(Sofia) _"Everything seems crazy big, and we're feeling unsteady"._

(Lucinda) _"Mom says we'll be just fine, but we don't think we're ready"._

(Sofia) _"New school, new friends, new family. And a ball where they expect to us to dance"._

(Lucinda) _"We're just two little girls from a small, small town. In this world, we don't stand a chance"._

(Both) _"We're not ready to be princesses. We don't have what it takes. We're too short for gowns, we look bad in crowns, and we're gonna make so many mistakes. We're too average to be princesses. We respectfully refuse. We don't know the rules, we don't want the jewels, and these feet were made for more comfortable shoes"._

(Sofia) _"Shelves bursting with trinkets that we're afraid to touch. Fancy toys and ginormous pillows, It's all so much, too much" ._

(Both) _"Too much!"._

Both then start walking down a hall.

(Both) _"We're not ready to be princesses. One look, and that seems clear. Cancel our debut, keep your royal crew. and if we ever find mom's room, we're outta here!"._

(Sofia) _"Sofia ... not a noble name"._

(Lucinda)_ "Lucinda ... not a royal name"._

(Both) _"We're not ready, to be princesses"._

From behind Sofia and Lucinda, a door opened. Standing in the door was Miranda.

"Sofia? Lucinda?" Miranda asked.

"Mom!" Sofia and Lucinda exclaimed as they ran toward Miranda. Miranda then hugged the two.

**Being comforted**

Miranda led the two into the room, and the three of them sat down on a couch.

"What's wrong, my precious ones?" Miranda asked.

"Things are going too fast for us, Mom" Sofia said.

"And we don't know how to dance" Lucinda added.

"What if we mess up on the dance floor, and everybody laughs?" Sofia asked, concerned

"Nobody laughs at princesses" Miranda reassured her two daughters. "Just try your best, you two. And if it isn't good enough for all of those stuffy dukes and duchesses, then that's their problem. Mmm-hmm?".

Roland then walked up to Sofia and Lucinda. "Sofia, Lucinda" Roland started. "I have something for each of you - a welcome to the family gift". Roland then brought out two beautiful amulets: one purple, and one dark blue. Sofia and Lucinda gasped.

Roland put the purple one around Sofia's neck, and the dark blue one around Lucinda's neck.

"Their beautiful" Sofia smiled.

"Thank you" Lucinda smiled.

"These are two very special amulets" Roland said. "You must promise to never take them off. That way, you won't loose them".

"We promise" Sofia and Lucinda said.

"Now, you two had better run off to bed" Roland smiled. "You have princess school tomorrow".

"Princess school?" Sofia asked.

"Royal Prep" Roland answered, "where all the princes and princesses from every kingdom go to learn our royal ways, including everything you need to know for the royal ball, which I'm very much looking forward to".

Roland stopped for a moment, then continued. "The two of you will also be taking special classes to help you improve your magical skills".

Sofia and Lucinda looked at Miranda.

"It's okay, you two" Miranda reassured them. "Rollie knows everything. He knows your a witch, Lucinda. And he also knows that we discovered you have magical abilities as well, Sofia".

"I'm very proud to have the two of you as daughters" Roland smiled at Sofia and Lucinda. "And I look forward to seeing the two of you reach your magical potential".

"Thank you" Sofia and Lucinda smiled.

"You two had better get to bed now" Miranda smiled. "Good night".

"Good night" Sofia and Lucinda smiled back.

Once Sofia and Lucinda left the room, Roland turned to Miranda.

"It's going to be alright, Miranda" Roland started. "As I told you earlier, the amulets I just gave them are magical, and will protect them from harm - especially if Neila shows up one day".

"That's good to know, Rollie" Miranda said, relieved. "And thank you for telling me about Madeline. How can a mother just pack up and leave her little girl? I would never leave my children, even if another child came into the picture".

"That's a question I've asked myself a lot" Roland replied. "To be fair, Janice did get into a terrible depression after Madeline's birth, and the depression overwhelmed her. It came to a point where it was the children or her sanity. That doesn't make it fair by any means, but Janice and I getting a divorce and going our separate ways, with me having custody of the children, seemed to be the only way to go".

"I'm sorry, Rollie" Miranda said in a comforting manner. "It must have been very hard on you and the children".

"Amber and James were old enough to understand what was going on, and they were devastated" Roland said. "As for Madeline, she had just been born, and Janice left before Madeline was able to know Janice".

"So, Madeline has never really had a mother figure in her life?" Miranda asked.

"No" Roland sadly answered.

"Well, that changes now" Miranda said, determined. "If Madeline will have me, I'll be a mother to her".

**Going to bed**

As Sofia and Lucinda approached their bedrooms, eight-year-old Madeline was waiting for them.

"You two settling in okay?" Madeline asked with a smile.

"Yes, thank you" Lucinda smiled.

"Ooh! The two of you have amulets" Madeline observed. "I have one too. Your gonna love them". Madeline stopped at that point. Madeline knew that their three amulets were magical, but she wanted to give Sofia and Lucinda the pleasure of discovering that on their own.

"I'm glad the two of you are part of the family" Madeline started up. "It will be nice having two girls my age here. Amber and James are okay, but their teenagers - it's not like I can play with them".

"Well, consider yourself to have two play mates now" Sofia smiled.

Madeline, Sofia, and Lucinda then hugged.

"James and Amber's rooms are down the hall" Madeline said. "And if you need anything, my room is right across the hall".

"Thank you, Princess Madeline" Lucinda smiled.

"We're family" Madeline started with a smile. "It's just Madeline to the two of you".

"Thank you, Madeline" Sofia smiled.

"See you at Royal Prep tomorrow" Madeline smiled at Sofia and Lucinda. "Our carriage leaves for school after breakfast".

The three then went into their bedrooms for the night. In Sofia's bedroom, the door leading to Lucinda's bedroom opened.

"Lucinda?" Sofia asked.

"I was wondering?" Lucinda started. "Could I ... spend the night with you?"

"Of course" Sofia smiled. "It's a huge bed, and their's plenty of room for the two of us".

"Thank you, Sofia" Lucinda smiled gratefully.

"Anytime" Sofia smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The next morning**

In Sofia's bedroom, Sofia and Lucinda were sleeping when the window was opened by Clover. In a few moments, Clover, Mia, Robin, and Whatnaught entered the bedroom. As this was going on, Sofia and Lucinda slowly awoke. As the two awoke, they noticed Mia and Robin carrying Sofia and Lucinda's gowns. Then they saw Clover on the bed staring at them. Sofia screamed, being taken off guard.

"What is going on in here?!" Baileywick exclaimed as he entered the room. "This is a castle, not a farm! Out - shoo, shoo, shoo! Go!"

Baileywick managed to chase the animals out of the room, then walked over to Sofia and Lucinda, and placed their gowns on the bed. "Breakfast will be ready in five minutes, then off to school" Baileywick announced.

After eating breakfast, Sofia and Lucinda went out to where the carriage that would take them to Royal Prep was waiting. Amber, James, and Madeline were already aboard the carriage.

"Come on aboard" Madeline smiled at Sofia and Lucinda.

Sofia and Lucinda climbed aboard the carriage. Then, Sofia noticed the horses.

"Why do the horses have wings?" Sofia asked. As soon as Sofia asked the question, the carriage took off from the castle, and was soon in the air.

"Wow!" Sofia exclaimed in amazement as she looked over the side.

In a little while, the carriage landed at the front gates of Royal Prep. Amber, James, and Madeline got off the carriage, followed by Sofia and Lucinda. As Amber, James, and Madeline went inside the school, Sofia and Lucinda stood there looking at the school. Suddenly, they heard a woman's voice.

"Princess Sofia. Princess Lucinda".

Sofia and Lucinda looked around to see where the voice was coming from.

"Up here, dears" another woman's voice said.

Sofia and Lucinda looked up to see Miss Flora, Miss Fauna, and Miss Merryweather.

"Welcome to the Royal Preparatory Academy" Miss Flora smiled. "I'm Flora. This is Fauna, and this is ..."

"Merryweather" Miss Merryweather added.

"We're the headmistresses of Royal Prep" Miss Flora said.

Miss Fauna then flew down to Sofia and Lucinda.

"We're so excited that the two of you are here" Miss Fauna smiled. "We're always looking for a few good princesses". Fauna then touched Sofia and Lucinda's tiaras with her wand.

"That's great!" Sofia smiled.

"Because we need to learn how to act like princesses by Friday" Lucinda added.

"Oh, my!" Flora exclaimed as Fauna chuckled. "I'm afraid it will take longer than a few days to learn how to be princesses".

Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather then started singing.

(Flora) _"When someone new enrolls here at good old Royal Prep. They're at that great beginning, they're taking their first step"._

(Fauna) _"Your lessons will commence here once you pass through this door"._

(Merryweather) _"So why not come and join us, and see what lies in store?"._

(Flora) _"You'll learn the art of manners, of royal protocol. And when to bow and curtsy, for functions big and small"._

(Fauna) "_You'll read books of fact and fiction, of poetry and prose_".

(Merryweather)_ "You'll learn to give a royal speech while perfectly composed"._

(Flora/Fauna/Merryweather/students) _"At Royal Prep, step by step, you'll gain wisdom and pep. So heed the call, come be all you can be"._

(Flora) _"Every task, every test"._

(Fauna)_ "Just give it your best"._

(Merryweather) _"And we'll do the rest, you'll see. And don't forget out motto ..."._

(Fauna) _"... to which you'll be true"._

(Flora) _"Rule over others as you'd have them rule over you"._

(Students) _"Your taking your first step, at Royal Prep"._

(Flora) _"We'll explore enchanted objects - each creature, every charm"._

(Fauna) _"So spells of evil magic will never do you harm"._

(Flora) _"In arts and crafts, you'll draw and paint, or maybe work with wood"._

(Merryweather) _"You'll learn to fence, as well as dance for footwork both are good"._

(Students) _"At Royal Prep, step by step, you'll gain wisdom and pep"._

(Knights) _"So heed the call, come be all you can be"._

(Flora/Fauna/Merryweather)_ "Every task, every test"._

(Knights) _"Just give it your best"._

(Flora/Fauna/Merryweather) _"We'll do the rest, you'll see"._

(Knights) _"And don't forget our motto, for which you'll be true"._

(Flora/Fauna/Merryweather) _"Rule over others as you'd have them rule over you. We're royal all the way"._

(Knights)_ "All the way"._

(Flora/Fauna/Merryweather) _"At good old R.P.A."._

(Knights) _"R.P.A."._

(Flora/Fauna/Merryweather/Knights) _"It's step by step, with wisdom, grace, and pep. At Royal Prep!"._

Miss Flora then turned to Sofia and Lucinda. "It's time for your first class, dears".

As Miss Fauna and Miss Merryweather watched, Miss Flora led Sofia and Lucinda through a door and down a hallway. Soon, Flora, Sofia, and Lucinda walked into a classroom.

**Their first class**

"Class, we have two new students" Miss Flora announced. "How should we greet them?".

Each student in the class got up and said "good morning". It was them Madeline's turn. Madeline got up, said "good morning", and smiled at Sofia and Lucinda.

Miss Flora turned to Sofia and Lucinda. "There are two empty desks next to Princess Madeline". Sofia and Lucinda then sat down next to Madeline.

"This is the wing of Royal Prep for kids our age" Madeline whispered to Sofia and Lucinda. "The teenagers have classes in another wing".

Sofia and Lucinda looked around the classroom. At one point, Sofia noticed a girl wearing a pink dress, and who had long black hair. The girl was sitting in the back of the class, and looked like she was trying her best to hide.

"Who's that?" Sofia whispered to Madeline, pointing out the girl in the pink dress.

"That's Princess Vivian" Madeline whispered. "She's nice, but terribly shy. I've been helping her to come out of her shell, but I've still got more work to do".

Sofia turned around, smiled, and waved at Vivian. Vivian smiled back in a shy way, then buried her head in a book, again trying to hide.

"I'll introduce you to Vivian after class" Madeline whispered to Sofia.

After class, Madeline walked Sofia and Lucinda to the back of the classroom where Vivian was.

"Hello, Vivian" Madeline smiled.

"Hello, Madeline" Vivian answered in a shy way. Vivian then noticed Sofia and Lucinda standing behind Madeline, and started to become nervous.

"It's alright" Madeline gently said to Vivian. "These are my two new sisters - Sofia, and Lucinda. Their really nice".

"Nice to meet you, Vivian" Sofia smiled. "I'm Sofia"

"And I'm Lucinda" Lucinda smiled. "Glad to meet you".

Vivian perked up, seeing that Sofia and Lucinda were being friendly. "Nice to meet you, Sofia, Lucinda. Sorry about my attitude. It's just that I'm ...".

"Shy?" Sofia asked.

"Ah ... yes" Vivian nervously answered.

"Lucinda and I would like to be friends with you, Vivian" Sofia smiled

"Friends?" Lucinda asked Vivian with a smile.

"I'd like that" Vivian smiled at Sofia and Lucinda. "Thank you". Vivian then noticed the time. "I've better get to my next class".

"Let's say the four of us sit together at lunch?" Sofia suggested.

"I'll ... see you at lunch, then" Vivian shyly said before leaving.

Madeline smiled at Sofia and Lucinda. "Vivian really opened up just now" Madeline started. "That's the most open I've ever seen her. Thank you. You two are miracle workers".

Sofia and Lucinda smiled, happy they had helped.

"So, what class are you going to next?" Sofia asked Madeline.

"Madam Lorach's Advanced Sorcery for Young Sorcery Students" Madeline replied.

"Us too!" Sofia and Lucinda exclaimed with glee.

"Whoa!" Madelline exclaimed, impressed. "Madam Lorach dosen't allow just anybody in her class. Those she does let in have advanced magical skills beyond their age. You two must be pretty darn good".

"Well, not to brag ..." Lucinda smiled.

"But Lucinda and I appear to have skills that are beyond our years" Sofia added.

"As do I" Madeline smiled. "Your gonna love Madam Lorach's class - she's so much fun".

Madeline, Sofia, and Lucinda walked to Madam Lorach's class, happy to know that the three of them had a magical background.

**Recess**

At lunch, Sofia, Lucinda, Madeline, and Vivian sat together, enjoying their lunch and getting to know each other better. After lunch, there was a recess period. Sofia and Lucinda walked outdoors to an area where the students were playing. Off to the side, Amber was talking to two teenage princesses - one wearing a beige gown, and one wearing a darker blue gown.

"... and then they dropped their forks all over the floor" Amber said as Sofia and Lucinda walked up.

"I'm Sofia" Sofia introduced herself.

"And I'm Lucinda" Lucinda added.

"We're Amber's sisters" Sofia smiled.

"... stepsisters" Amber corrected.

"Whoa! Nice amulets!" one of the two teenage princesses exclaimed in awe as she saw Sofia and Lucinda's amulets.

"Are you going to be wearing them to the ball?" the other teenage princess asked Sofia and Lucinda. "We're all going, and we're looking forward to it".

Amber became jealous of the attention that Sofia and Lucinda were getting.

"Sofia, Lucinda - have you tried the magic swing?" Amber asked. "It swings itself".

"Sounds interesting" Sofia said.

"You simply must check it out" Amber said as she took Sofia and Lucinda over to the magic swing.

Sofia and Lucinda looked at the magic swing, then sat down on it. The swing seat was wide enough for both of them to sit down. In a few moments, the swing started gently rocking back and fourth. Then, the swing slowly picked up speed, swinging Sofia and Lucinda higher and higher, until finally the swing threw Sofia and Lucinda into a nearby fountain. Amber snickered at the sight as Madeline ran up.

"How could you, Amber?!" Madeline yelled.

"I suggest you remember that I'm your older sister" Amber said. "You'll show me the proper respect".

"You want respect?!" Madeline yelled. "How about this instead?!". Madeline then brought up her open hand, and slapped Amber across the face. "You'll get my respect when you earn it!".

Amber stood there in shock as Madeline raced over to the fountain to help Sofia and Lucinda out. James then walked over to Amber.

"Did you see that?!" Amber exclaimed. "That no good brat slapped me!".

"You had that coming, Amber" James remarked. "In fact, you've had that coming for some time". James then walked away, leaving Amber by herself.

"I'm so sorry that happened" Madeline said to Sofia and Lucinda as she helped them out of the fountain. "If I had known Amber was going to do that, I would have stopped her ... somehow".

"It's okay" Sofia said to Madeline.

"It wasn't your fault" Lucinda said to Madeline.

Sofia and Lucinda then started walking away, with Madeline following them. The three crossed a bridge, then heard a bird chirping.

"What's that?" Sofia asked.

"It came from over there" Lucinda remarked.

Sofia, Lucinda, and Madeline followed the chirping to a patch of tall grass. Sofia and Lucinda pulled back the patch of tall grass, and discovered a baby bird.

"Oh, look" Sofia said. "A baby bird".

Lucinda looked up and saw a mother bird looking down from a nest, chirping wildly.

"The baby bird came from that nest" Lucinda remarked.

"We can help" Sofia said as she and Lucinda scooped up the baby bird, and took it back to it's nest.

"There you go" Lucinda said as she and Sofia reunited the baby bird and the mother bird.

"Together again" Sofia smiled. "As it should be".

Suddenly, Sofia and Lucinda's amulets started glowing for a few moments. Madeline smiled at the sight. Then, the school bell started ringing.

"I guess we've got to get back now" Sofia remarked.

As Sofia, Lucinda, and Madeline walked away from the nest, they heard the mother bird say "thank you", followed by the baby bird saying "thank you".

Sofia and Lucinda looked around, puzzled.

"Sofia, Lucinda?" Madeline started. "You heard them thanking you, didn't you?".

"But how did you know?" Sofia asked.

"Our amulets are magical" Madeline answered. "For each deed performed, for better or worse, a power is granted, a blessing or curse".

"What?" Lucinda asked, taken off guard.

"When you and Sofia helped that baby bird back into it's nest, your amulets rewarded the two of you with the ability to speak to animals" Madeline smiled. "My amulet gives me the same ability".

Sofia, Lucinda, and Madeline hugged each other in happiness.

"I guess something good came out of recess afterall" Madeline smiled while looking at the school. "We've better be getting back".

Later that afternoon, the carriage carrying Sofia, Lucinda, Madeline, Amber, and James arrived back at Enchancia Castle. Sofia, Lucinda, and Madeline quickly jumped off the carriage and bolted into the castle.

"Wait!" James called after them.

"What?!" Madeline responded.

"I'm sorry for what Amber pulled at school today" James sadly said. "Sofia, Lucinda - you didn't deserve that. For what it's worth, I'm not like Amber. I'm glad the two of you are part of this family".

"Thank you" Sofia and Lucinda said in gratitude.

"That's why I admire you, James" Madeline smiled. "You've always been a kind person, and I love you. Amber, I don't love so much".

"I don't blame you at all for feeling that way about Amber, Maddie" James said. "I don't blame you one bit".

Madeline looked at James "Thank you, James, for understanding". Madeline then looked at Sofia and Lucinda, as well as James. "I'll catch up with you later. I want to see Dad".

**In Roland's study**

Madeline made her way up to King Roland's study. She was dreading going, but she knew she had to tell Roland what had happened at Royal Prep. Madeline soon came to the study door. She then knocked on the door.

"Come in" Roland invited.

Madeline walked in. Roland saw her and smiled.

"Hello, Madeline" Roland greeted warmly. "How was school today?".

"Not so good" Madeline replied. "I might as well just come out and say it. I slapped Amber in anger today".

"Madeline, that is so unlike you" Roland said gently, but still shocked. "What happened to cause you to strike your sister?".

"Amber tricked Sofia and Lucinda into riding the magic swing" Madeline started. "It dumped them into the fountain. Afterward, Amber started snickering at what she had done, and ... well ... I lost it".

"I'm proud that you stood up for your new sisters" Roland started. "But slapping Amber was not very royal. Since this is the first time you have done such a thing, what punishment should I give you?"

"I always look forward to the opening day of the Enchancia National Dog Show" Madeline started. "As punishment, I will not go this year. I will stay at the castle instead and help Violet with her cleaning duties".

"That is very grown up of you, Madeline" Roland remarked.

"Are you angry, Dad?" Madeline asked.

"I'm not angry at you" Roland said as he hugged Madeline. "But I am angry at Amber. I will deal with her later".

"I'll go to my room now" Madeline said as she started to leave.

"That won't be necessary" Roland smiled. "As for your punishment, since it is your first offense, I'll limit it to you not attending the dog show. No further punishment is required".


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Supper**

It was now time for supper at the castle. Roland, Miranda, Amber, James, Madeline, Sofia, and Lucinda sat down at the royal dining table.

Amber looked at Madeline, then looked at Roland. "Father", Amber started, "I have something to tell you. Madeline slapped me across the face during recess at Royal Prep. I ..."

"Let me stop you right there, young lady" Roland glared at Amber. "I know what happened - Madeline came to me after school and told me what she did. While I find it upsetting to know that one sister slapped another, I also find your actions upsetting, Amber".

"My actions?!" Amber exclaimed.

"You tricked Sofia and Lucinda into taking a ride on the magic swing, knowing full well it would throw them into the fountain" Roland pointed out. "Not exactly the way to make your new sisters feel welcome. I'm very disappointed in you, Amber".

"But, Father ..." Amber started.

"Enough, Amber" Roland said. "Madeline has already volunteered, on her own, to give up plans to go to the opening day of the Enchancia National Dog Show as a punishment. As for you, Amber, I understand you have plans with Cleo and Hildegard this evening. Those plans are hereby canceled. After supper, you will go to your room and reflect on _your_ actions".

After supper, Amber stormed out of the dining room as Sofia and Lucinda whispered to each other.

"This is our fault" Sofia sadly said. "If Lucinda and I weren't here, this wouldn't have happened".

"Sofia, Lucinda" Roland gently said. "You mustn't think that way. Neither of you did anything wrong. The two of you are members of this family, and have every right to be here".

"But it doesn't seem fair that Madeline should have to pay for standing up for us" Lucinda sadly said.

"Thank you, Lucinda" Madeline said. "But my slapping Amber was a breech of royal protocol, and I should be punished. Don't worry - it will be alright".

At that moment, Miranda noticed that Madeline didn't look well.

"Are you alright, Madeline?" Miranda asked, concerned.

"Yes" Madeline answered. "Just a bit tired".

Miranda walked over and felt Madeline's forehead.

"Your a bit warm, Madeline" Miranda remarked. "Let's get you to your room, sweetheart".

**That night**

Amber and James were talking upstairs in the castle.

"I'm glad we're teenagers and not a kid like Madeline" Amber started. "Can you imagine if you, me, and Madeline were kids? She would always be bugging us to play with her. I for one am too old to play little kid games".

"Face it, Amber" James started. "Your mad because Maddie slapped you at recess, and you got called on it".

"You bet I'm mad!" Amber snapped at James. "Who does she think she is? If it hadn't been for her, our mother would still be with us!".

"You know that not a fair thing to say" James responded. "It's not Maddie's fault that Mom got depressed and had to go away. Think of it like this - we got to know Mom. Maddie, on the other hand, has never known what it is like to have a mother. How must that make her feel?"

"Who cares?" Amber coldly said. "Mother could have taken the two of us with her, but no. She left us here, all because of Madeline".

"One of these days, Amber, your going to look in the mirror, and your not going to like what is looking back at you" James said in disgust. James then walked away.

Meanwhile, in Madeline's bedroom, Madeline was laying in bed with a slight fever. Sitting at her bedside was Miranda.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" Miranda asked.

"A little warm" Madeline started, "but okay ... I guess".

Miranda gave Madeline a gentle embrace. Madeline leaned into the embrace, loving every moment of it. "That feels good" Madeline smiled. "I've never had a mother to give me a hug".

Miranda's heart went out to Madeline. Here was a little girl who was starving for a mother's love. "I'll hug you whenever you want, sweetheart" Miranda smiled at Madeline.

Madeline looked at Miranda. "I know my mother left because of me" Madeline sadly said. "I've known for a while now. I've heard people talk when they thought I wasn't around".

"What did you hear, sweetheart?" Miranda asked.

"I found out last year" Madeline started. "Amber, Cleo, and Hildegard were having a slumber party in the observatory. I went up to ask if I could join in, but Amber said I was too young, and it would last past my bedtime. I then went looking for James, but he had already left with his friend, Zandar. When I was walking back to my room, I overheard Dad and Baileywick talking about Mom. That's when I found out Mom left because of me - because she didn't want me". A tear then came down Madeline's face.

"Oh, sweetheart" Miranda gently said. "I'm so sorry you had to find out about it like that. It must have been heartbreaking for you".

"... it was" Madeline sadly said.

"Madeline" Miranda started, "I want to promise you something right here and now. If another baby comes into our lives, I won't leave this family, not even you. I love all of you very much".

"Really?" Madeline asked, hopefully.

"Really" Miranda reassured Madeline.

"I love you ... Mom" Madeline said to Miranda. "I hope it's okay to call you Mom?"

"I'd be honored to have you call me Mom" Miranda smiled. "And I'd be honored to call you my daughter".

"Thank you" Madeline smiled.

Miranda held Madeline until Madeline fell asleep. Miranda then gently laid Madeline's head on a pillow, and quietly left Madeline's room. As Miranda stepped out into the hall, Sofia and Lucinda were waiting for her.

"How is Madeline, Mom?" Sofia asked.

"She'll be okay" Miranda answered.

"That's good to hear, Mom" Lucinda said, relieved.

"We may have to keep her out of school tomorrow to let her recover, but she should be back to normal in no time" Miranda said. "You two feeling okay?"

"I'm fine, Mom" Sofia answered.

"Never better" Lucinda answered.

Miranda felt their foreheads, and they were normal.

"You two should be getting to bed" Miranda smiled. "You have school tomorrow".

"Good night, Mom" Sofia smiled.

"Night, Mom" Lucinda smiled.

"Good night, you two" Miranda smiled back.

Sofia and Lucinda then went into their rooms for the night.

**In Roland and Miranda's bedroom**

After comforting Madeline, and seeing Sofia and Lucinda off to bed, Miranda walked into her and Roland's bedroom.

"How is Madeline?" Roland asked, concerned.

"She has a fever" Miranda answered. "We may have to keep her out of school tomorrow so she can recover, but in a day or so, she should be back to her normal self".

"That's good to hear" Roland answered, relieved.

"Rollie" Miranda started, "you should know that Madeline knows why her mother left".

"Oh my God!" Roland exclaimed. "I was hoping to spare her that. How did she find out?"

"A year ago, Amber, Hildegard, and Cleo were having a slumber party in the observatory" Miranda started. "Madeline went up to see if she could join in, but Amber said no. When Madeline was walking back to her room, she overheard you and Baileywick talking about the reason her mother had left".

"How is she taking it?" Roland asked, concerned.

"She seems to have come to terms with it, although I can tell deep down inside that it still hurts her" Miranda answered.

"I remember that night" Roland said. "I had a lot of royal paperwork to do, and James had left with Zandar to go into the village. But as I remember, I specifically told Amber to invite Madeline to the slumber party so Madeline wouldn't be alone that night. I've got to tell you, Miranda - I'm very disappointed to find out that Amber sent Madeline away".

"Perhaps, Rollie, we could arrange for Madeline to have a slumber party of her own in the observatory?" Miranda suggested. "Sofia and Lucinda could take part, and we could even invite Ruby and Jade from the village".

"That's an excellent idea, Miranda" Roland smiled. "I'll see what I can set up first thing in the morning".

Roland then got a sad look on his face.

"What is it, Rollie?" Miranda asked, concerned.

"I was just remembering something from when Madeline was a year old" Roland started. "Her Aunt Tilly came for a visit. You have to remember that Madeline was still very young. When Tilly arrived, Madelline thought that Tilly was her mother. We explained that Tilly wasn't her mother, and Madeline was able to understand that".

Roland stopped for a moment, then continued. "Tilly, bless her heart, took an instant like to Madeline, and took Madeline under her wing. As Madeline got a little older, Tilly taught Madeline how to cook, even teaching Madeline how to make Tilly's delicious airabella apple pies".

"Tilly sounds like a wonderful woman" Miranda smiled.

"She is" Roland smiled back. "Tilly is a kind and loving woman, and Madeline enjoys it when Tilly visits. The next time Tilly visits, I'd like Sofia and Lucinda to get to know her as well".

**A modest fee**

It was the following morning. In Sofia's bedroom, Sofia was asleep. At the head of Sofia's bed, Robin and Mia were perched when Clover and Whatnaught came in.

"Should we wake her up?" Robin asked.

"Are you kidding?" Clover responded. "She screamed like a banshee yesterday. And, I've got sensitive ears".

"I'm not going to scream" Sofia said as she woke up.

"Well, that's a relief" Clover started. "Wait! You can hear us?!"

"Surprise!" Sofia smiled.

"But, how?" Clover wanted to know.

"Lucinda and I found out yesterday that our amulets are magical" Sofia started. "The two of us helped a baby bird, and our amulets gave us the power to talk to animals".

"Sweet!" Clover exclaimed. "So there are now three princesses who can understand us".

"Three?" Sofia asked.

"You, Lucinda ... and Princess Madeline" Clover answered.

At that point, Lucinda walked into Sofia's room. "Oh! Your back" Lucinda smiled at Clover, Whatnaught, Mia, and Robin.

"Yes, we're back kid" Clover pointed out. "And since the two of you can understand us, it's time to lay down the ground rules".

"Ground rules?" Lucinda asked.

"Why do you think us woodland creatures have been helping you princesses for all these years?" Clover asked.

"Don't know" Sofia responded.

"Please, tell us" Lucinda said.

"Cause we gotta eat" Clover started. "And you got the food". Clover then started singing.

(Clover) _"We've helped princesses for many eons, but you treat us just like furry peons. We make your beds, clean up your messes"._

(Mia/Robin) _"Wake you up and put on all your dresses"._

(Clover) _"And what's our reward? What thanks do we get? Not a crumb, not a morsel, no brie, no baguette. Did you really think, after all these years, when we did your chores, we were volunteers?"_

(Clover/Mia/Robin) _"A little bit of food is all that we seek, a little bit to eat"._

(Clover) _"Fill our tummy"._

(Mia/Robin) _"Wet our beak"._

(Clover/Mia/Robin) _"A little bit too much"._

(Robin) _"Like breakfast"._

(Mia) _"Dinner"._

(Clover) _"Lunch. And not a seed, a bean, or just some rice"._

(Clover/Mia/Robin) _"Cause a little bit of food, would sure be nice"._

(Clover) _"It really isn't much, not too much for us to ask, after helping you daily with each little task"._

(Mia/Robin) _"Just a bite or two, such a modest fee, even little songbirds shouldn't sing for free"._

(Sofia) _"Well, if it's food that you want"._

(Clover/Mia/Robin) _"Just a little bit"._

(Lucinda) _"Then you've come to the right girls"._

(Everyone)_ "A little bit too much. And there's nothing quite like brunch"._

(Clover) _"So deliver just a sliver or a slice"._

(Everyone) _"Of whatever tasty treat that the royal people eat"._

(Clover) _"We'd be glad to make some room"._

(Everyone) _"For a lentil or legume"._

(Clover) _"If you want some first class service"._

(Everyone) _"There's a price. And a little bit of food, would sure be nice"._

(Clover) _"Oh! A little bit of food"._

(Mia/Robin) _"Just a little bit of food"._

(Everyone) _"Just a little bit of food"._

(Clover) _"Nice!"._

Sofia and Lucinda then heard the carriage pull up.

"Time for school" Sofia said, not looking forward to it.

"Don't worry about it, girls" Clover said. "You've got to keep your eyes on the ball, and I mean the royal ball, kids".

"Your right" Sofia smiled.

"We'll just keep plugging away" Lucinda added.

"That's the spirit!" Clover smiled. "We've got to go as well. We've got to check up on Princess Madeline - poor kid is recovering from a fever".

"So, you serve Madeline as well?" Lucinda asked.

"Yes" Clover smiled. "Sweet kid, not like that stuck up sister of hers. We stopped serving Amber years ago".

**At Royal Prep**

Sofia and Lucinda stepped down from their carriage, and started up the steps into school. For a moment, both of them stopped and looked at the school, each with a look of _let's go get em_ on their faces.

First off was curtsey class. Both Sofia and Lucinda had a hard time getting it right, but finally managed to each do a proper curtsey.

Next was a class in how to pour tea. Sofia had difficulty pouring the tea - when she would pour the tea into a tea cup, the top of the tea pot would fall off into the tea cup. Lucinda wasn't doing too much better, and at one point she thought _"you know, just conjuring up a cup of tea would be a whole lot easier"_ (in the end, she resisted the urge).

Then, there was a class in the art of proper waving. Sofia and Lucinda had a hard time at first getting the wave just right, but with perseverance, they managed to get it right.

**Back at the castle**

It was now after school, and Sofia and Lucinda had just arrived back at the castle. The two of them walked into the main hall where there was a lot of activity going on.

"I want the goldware, not the silverware." Baileywick instructed a maid. "This is a royal occasion, not a picnic".

"Sorry, sir" the maid responded.

"Let's make it work, everyone" Baileywick encouraged.

As Sofia and Lucinda watched the activity, Miranda walked up to both of them.

"How was school today, my precious ones?" Miranda smiled.

"We thought being princesses was going to be easy" Sofia said.

"But there's so much work involved" Lucinda added. "You have to get everything just right".

"I know just what the two of you need" Miranda said. "Come with me".

Miranda took Sofia and Lucinda outside. Sitting at a table in a gazebo, Ruby and Jade were talking to Madeline.

"Ruby!" Sofia smiled.

"Jade!" Lucinda smiled.

"I thought the two of you could use some familiar faces" Miranda smiled.

Ruby and Jade ran up and hugged Sofia and Lucinda. Madeline smiled at the touching scene. Afterward, they all sat down together.

"It's nice to see you up and about" Lucinda smiled at Madeline.

"All I needed was a good rest" Madeline smiled back. "So, Ruby and Jade have been telling me about the Buttercup troop the four of you belong to. Any chance I could get in?"

Sofia, Lucinda, Ruby, and Jade smiled.

"I'll talk to my mom about it, Madeline" Ruby smiled. "I'm sure she'll say yes. But you'll have to ask your parents permission".

"It would be an honor for us to give our permission" a man's voice said.

Sofia, Lucinda, Madeline, Ruby, and Jade turned to see King Roland standing there.

"Thank you, Dad" Madeline smiled as she got up and hugged Roland.

"Your very welcome, Madeline" Roland smiled. "I'm glad to know there is such a wonderful organization for young girls. And I hear there's a nature hike this next week. I think your all going to have a lot of fun. Well, I'll leave the five of you alone so you can talk".

After Roland left, the five girls sat down and had a pleasant conversation.

"So, how many gowns do you have?" Jade asked.

"Lots" Sofia, Lucinda, and Madeline all answered.

"How many tiara's do you have?" Ruby asked.

"Five ... no, six" Sofia answered.

"The same for me" Lucinda answered.

"And me" Madeline answered.

"Let's have some tea" Sofia suggested. Sofia started to pour the tea, but had trouble getting it just right. James then walked up.

"Here, let me help you, Sofia" James smiled as he poured a cup of tea for Ruby.

"Prince James!" Ruby and Jade crooned.

"Prince James poured me tea!' Ruby gasped.

"What are you doing here, James?" Sofia asked.

"Amber can be miss prissy prissy all she likes" James started, "but I'll be a loving brother to you, Lucinda, and Madeline.

"Why, thank you, James" Lucinda said, touched.

"And the first thing I can do is to teach you how to pour the proper cup of tea" James smiled.

Later on, Amber was walking outside when she saw from a distance James teaching Sofia and Lucinda some royal things.

"That was the best curtsy I've seen all year" James remarked with a smile. "The two of you are ready for the ball. My work here is done".

"There is one thing ..." Lucinda said.

"We don't know how to dance" Sofia admitted.

"That's an easy one!" James smiled. "You have dance class tomorrow with Professor Popov. One class with him, and you'll be dancing circles around all of us".

Amber got a wicked grin on her face as an idea popped into her head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**The next morning**

The next morning at the castle, Madeline, Sofia, and Lucinda were in Madeline's room. Mia and Robin then flew into the room, as Clover and Whatnaught came in from the hallway.

"Good morning, princesses" Clover smiled. "How are you feeling this morning, Princess Madeline?".

"Much better, Clover" Madeline smiled.

"Good to hear" Clover smiled. "And how are you doing this morning, Princess Sofia and Princess Lucinda?".

"Very good, thank you" Sofia smiled.

"I'm okay" Lucinda smiled.

"I'm glad the two of you now know Clover, Mia, Robin, and Whatnaught" Madeline smiled at Sofia and Lucinda. "We're gonna have so much fun together".

At that moment, the breakfast bell rang.

"You three had better get going" Clover smiled. "Time for breakfast - the most important meal of the day".

"We're going" Madeline smiled. "But, before we go ... Sofia, Lucinda, and I have a little something for you. The three of us saved some food from last night's supper for you".

Madeline, Sofia, and Lucinda then produced some seeded rolls, some wild rice ... and some carrot cake.

"Oh!" Clover exclaimed in glee. "You girls are the best!"

"Enjoy!" Madeline smiled as she, Sofia, and Lucinda left for breakfast. Clover, Mia, Robin, and Whatnaught then happily started eating.

**Dance class**

At Royal Prep, it was now afternoon. Sofia and Lucinda walked into Professor Popov's dance class. As the two looked around, Amber rushed in.

"You two forgot your dance shoes" Amber said as she handed a pair of dance shoes to Sofia, and a pair of dance shoes to Lucinda.

"Thank you, Amber" Sofia said.

"You two had better get ready" Amber said.

As Sofia and Lucinda put on their dance shoes, Professor Popov entered the room.

"Children, gather round" Popov instructed. "So you think you can waltz, eh? We'll see about that. I need volunteer".

Sofia and Lucinda raised their hands.

"Two new girls - excellent!" Popov exclaimed with glee. "Pop pop pop. Follow my lead, if you dare".

Waltz music started playing as Sofia and Lucinda followed Popov's lead. At first, everything proceeded normally. Suddenly, Sofia and Lucinda started dancing uncontrollably as their shoes took on a life of their own. As Sofia and Lucinda glanced over at Amber, she had a wicked grin on her face. In a few moments, Sofia and Lucinda fell onto a pile of fancy pillows, buying them enough time to remove their dancing shoes.

The class started snickering, as Amber faked being surprised. "Uh, oh!" Amber gasped in a fake way.

At that point, Lucinda was boiling mad - she brought out her wand, and started pointing it at Amber. Sofia quickly took her hand and gently pointed Lucinda's wand downward.

"As much as I'd like to pull out my wand and pop her too" Sofia gently started, "remember that, unfortunately, we have to live with her".

"Your right" Lucinda said as she put her wand away. "Amber gets a free pass ... this time".

Amber decided she'd better leave quickly, while the going was good.

After school, Sofia and Lucinda boarded their carriage. Amber, James, and Madeline were already aboard.

"Oh!" Amber said in a fake way. "I must have grabbed two pairs of trick shoes by mistake. I'm sorry".

"Save it, Amber!" Lucinda snapped as she and Sofia climbed off of the carriage.

"Coachman?" Sofia asked. "Did you bring what we requested?".

"They are in the bottom compartment, princess" the coachman answered.

Sofia opened up the bottom compartment, and brought out her and Lucinda's brooms.

"We had our brooms with us ... just in case" Sofia started. "Enchancia Castle isn't too far away. Lucinda and I will fly home on our brooms, thank you very much!".

At that point, Madeline climbed off the carriage, and walked up to Sofia and Lucinda.

"Mind if I hitch a ride?" Madeline smiled. "I've never flown on a broom before".

"Hop aboard" Lucinda invited with a smile.

Lucinda and Madeline mounted one broom, while Sofia mounted the other broom. Lucinda, Madeline, and Sofia then flew away, leaving the carriage behind.

"Nice going!" James snapped at Amber. "You just couldn't leave well enough alone, could you?!".

**Arriving home**

Lucinda, Madeline, and Sofia landed in the courtyard of Enchancia Castle. The three then dismounted their brooms.

"That was fantastic!" Madeline exclaimed in glee. "Thank you".

"Your welcome" Sofia and Lucinda smiled.

"Now, it's time to return the favor" Madeline smiled. "Follow me".

Madeline led Sofia and Lucinda up to the ballroom, which was now ready for the ball.

"Ah, princesses" Baileywick smiled. "The ballroom is ready. All that's missing are ... three princesses. It's your time to shine, and I'm looking forward to seeing the three of you waltz".

"Baileywick?" Madeline asked. "May we use the dance floor?".

"Yes, of course" Baileywick answered. "But why?".

"Let's just say dance class didn't go as expected" Madeline said. "So I'll give my two wonderful sisters a dance lesson right here, right now".

"Thank you" Sofia and Lucinda said in gratitude.

Madeline, Sofia, and Lucinda walked onto the dance floor as Baileywick walked up to a small orchestra that had been practicing.

"A waltz, please" Baileywick instructed the small orchestra.

"Right away, sir" the orchestra leader smiled.

"Take my hands" Madeline instructed Sofia and Lucinda. "Follow my lead".

Baileywick motioned the small orchestra to start playing. Madeline then started Sofia and Lucinda's lesson.

"One two three, one two three, one two three, one two three ..." Madeline guided her sisters.

Sofia and Lucinda were quick learners, and were soon dancing like professionals. The waltz music then ended.

"I thought the two of you couldn't dance?" Madeline joked.

"Indeed" Baileywick smiled as he walked up. "That's some of the best dancing I've ever seen".

Sofia and Lucinda beamed with pride.

**In Amber's room**

Amber was in her room getting ready for the ball. Two maids were helping her.

"You look lovely, Miss Amber" one of the maids said.

"Perfect as usual" the other maid said.

James then walked in. "I need to speak to my sister ... alone". Both of the maids then left the room.

"You gave Sofia and Lucinda those trick shoes on purpose" James started. "They needed that dance lesson. Your trying to ruin their ball, and I know why".

"Because they don't belong here?" Amber answered.

"No" James started. "Because your mad at Maddie because you think she's responsible for mother going away. And because Sofia and Lucinda are the same age, you view them with the same contempt".

James stopped for a moment, then continued. "Maddie told me recently that she doesn't love you all that much. And, after what you did today, I don't love you too much either". James then started walking away.

"James!" Amber gasped in shock. "You can't mean that!".

"Yes, I do!" James said as he left Amber's room and slammed the door behind him.

Amber just stood there in shock. She put her hands to her mouth as the realization of what she had done set in. Tears started forming in Amber's eyes as she dropped to her knees in sorrow.

"What have I done?!" Amber cried out. "Oh, God! What have I done?!"

After a while, Amber walked out into the hallway. She then heard some activity from a nearby room.

"Pretty, pretty princesses" a maid said from the room.

"Madeline, Sofia, Lucinda - your beautiful" another maid commented.

"The three prettiest princesses in the palace" another maid commented.

As Amber listened in, she felt so much guilt over how she had treated Madeline, Sofia, and Lucinda. _"This is your night"_ Amber thought to herself about Madeline, Sofia, and Lucinda. _"I won't ruin it for you. However, starting tomorrow, I have a lot of making up to do. I promise you three I'll try to be the best sister I can to you from this point forward. I just hope you can see fit to forgive me ... someday"._

Amber then made her way to the ballroom.

**The ball**

It was now time for the ball, and all the guests were assembled in the ballroom.

Baileywick stepped forward. "All hail Princess Lucinda, Princess Madeline, and Princess Sofia".

Trumpets sounded as everybody looked up at the top of the stairs. Standing at the top of the stairs was Lucinda, Madeline, and Sofia, with each wearing a lovely gown. The crowd cheered and clapped as the three princesses curtsied.

As Lucinda, Madeline, and Sofia walked down the stairs, Roland walked over and met them at the bottom of the stairs.

"Ladies" Roland smiled.

"Father" Madeline smiled.

"Your majesty" Sofia and Lucinda smiled.

Roland, Miranda, Sofia, Lucinda, and Madeline walked out to the middle of the dance floor. The small orchestra then started playing a waltz.

"Shall we dance?" Roland asked Sofia, Lucinda, and Madeline.

Sofia, Lucinda, and Madeline held out their hands for Roland to take. As they were about to dance, something crashed through the windows of the ballroom.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**The gatecrasher**

Everybody turned to see what had crashed through the ballroom windows. What everybody saw was a thick gray cloud of smoke. Suddenly, out of the smoke appeared a woman on a broom - Neila the witch.

"Well, good evening, Princess Lucinda" Neila sneered. "Did you think you could escape me that easily?".

Lucinda, Sofia, and Madeline pulled out their wands.

"Oh! How sweet!" Neila mocked as she looked at Sofia and Madeline. "The two muggles have wands!".

"Don't you recognize Sofia's wand?" Lucinda asked Neila. "It's my birth mother's wand - the woman you murdered, along with my birth father!".

The guests in the room gasped.

"And now, I'm going to finish the job!" Neila said to Lucinda.

Amber raced over, picked up a chair, and flung it at Neila. "You get away from my sisters!" Amber yelled. Neila was just able to avoid being hit by the chair. Neila then looked at Amber.

"You'll pay for that, you filthy muggle!" Neila screamed as she went for Amber.

"No!" Lucinda, Sofia, and Madeline screamed as they raced in front of Amber. At that same moment, Neila raised her wand and fired off a powerful magical blast. As the blast was about to hit Lucinda, Sofia, and Madeline, their amulets glowed brightly, producing a magical force field that protected them from the blast.

"What?!" Neila exclaimed, being taken off guard.

At that same time, Wormwood flew into the ballroom and dove straight for Neila's face. As Neila tried to shoo Wormwood away, Cedric raced in and fired his wand at Neila. The shot knocked Neila's wand out of her hand. Cedric then fired a second shot which knocked Neila off her broom.

Neila got herself off the floor. As a guard raced over with his sword drawn, Neila kicked his legs out from under him and grabbed his sword. Neila then started running toward Lucinda. As Neila raised the sword, Lucinda's amulet glowed. Suddenly, a teenage girl with a sword appeared between Lucinda and Neila. The teenage girl was Princess Merida.

"So, you like to play with steel?" Merida asked Neila. "Then lets have at it!".

Merida and Neila exchanged sword blows, but it soon became obvious that Merida was gaining the upper hand. With each blow, Neila was getting more and more exhausted. Neila then managed to break away, and run over to her wand and broom. Neila was exhausted from Merida's sword attack, and was looking to escape. As Neila mounted her broom, Lucinda grabbed a full bottom of champaign and threw it, hitting Neila in the back, causing Neila to fall to the floor.

"Where do you think your going?!" Lucinda screamed at Neila as Lucinda kicked Neila's wand and broom off to one side. Sofia, Madeline, and Cedric raced over and pointed their wands at Neila, while Merida came over and pointed her sword at Neila.

Lucinda picked up Neila's wand, and broke the wand in two. Lucinda then looked at Neila's broom, pointed her wand at the broom, and set the broom on fire. The broom burned into nothing within a few moments.

"Neila" Cedric started, "I'm placing you under arrest for the murder of Princess Lucinda's birth parents".

"Nice try, sorcerer!" Neila scoffed. "You'll need witnesses, other than the princess".

"You want witnesses?" Miranda said as she walked over. "Sofia and I were in the woods that morning, and witnessed what you did, Neila".

Cedric walked over to Neila, and slapped a bracelet on Neila's wrist. Neila glowed for a few moments.

"What did you do?!" Neila demanded.

"The bracelet has suspended your abilities" Cedric answered. "Guards, take her away!".

As the guards took Neila off to a cell, Lucinda turned to Merida. "Thank you Princess Merida, for coming to my aid".

"Anytime" Merida smiled. Merida then disappeared.

Amber walked over to Lucinda as she motioned Madeline and Sofia to come over as well. Amber then hugged Madeline, Sofia, and Lucinda.

"Are you three alright?" Amber asked.

"Yes" Lucinda, Sofia, and Madeline answered.

"I am so sorry for how I've treated the three of you" Amber sadly said. "I promise that from this point forward, I will try to be the best sister I can to you. I can only hope that you'll see fit to forgive me ... someday".

Lucinda looked at Amber. "I forgive you".

"I forgive you, Amber" Sofia added.

Madeline then looked at Amber. "I forgive you".

As Amber continued to hug Lucinda, Sofia, and Lucinda, an amulet with a green gem stone suddenly appeared around Amber's neck. Amber looked at the amulet as Lucinda, Sofia, and Madeline smiled.

"Well, now the four of us are sisters in every sense" Madeline smiled. "I for one look forward to seeing what gifts your amulet gives you".

King Roland then stepped forward. "I think because of what has just happened here, we should suspend the ball until a future date".

"If I may, sir?" Lucinda started. "If we do that, Neila wins. We can quickly clean up the ballroom, and go on with the ball. For Madeline, this ball has been a long time in coming".

"Let Madeline have this night" Sofia added.

Madeline then stepped forward as she put her arms around Sofia and Lucinda. "And let my sisters have their night".

"It's decided, then" Roland smiled. "After the ballroom is cleaned up, the ball will continue".

Everyone in the ballroom cheered.

The servants started to clean up the ballroom, as Sofia, Lucinda, and Madeline took their wands and started to magically repair plates and drinking glasses that had been broken. Cedric walked over to the broken ballroom windows, pointed his wand at them, and said "Fenestra Reparo". The windows then returned to the unbroken state they had been in before Neila crashed the ball.

As Sofia, Lucinda, and Madeline were finishing up, Wormwood flew over and perched on Madeline's shoulder.

"Sofia, Lucinda" Madeline started. "This is Wormwood, Mr. Cedric's raven".

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Wormwood" Sofia smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Wormwood" Lucinda smiled.

"The pleasure is mine, young princesses" Wormwood smiled back.

**The ball continues**

After the ballroom had been cleaned up, Roland approached Sofia, Lucinda, and Madeline.

"Are you ready, ladies?" Roland asked with a smile.

"We are" Sofia, Lucinda, and Madeline smiled back.

The small orchestra started to play a waltz as Roland, Sofia, Lucinda, and Madeline started to dance.

"The three of you dance wonderfully" Roland commented.

Sofia, Lucinda, and Madeline smiled.

"Your majesty ... I mean, Dad?" Sofia started. "I was wondering, why do they call you King Roland the Second?"

"My father, who was king, was also named Roland" he answered.

"I guess that would make me Sofia the First" Sofia smiled.

"And I guess, then, that would make me Lucinda the First" Lucinda smiled.

"And then, I guess that would make me Madeline the First" Madeline smiled.

"I guess it would" Roland smiled back at his daughters.

As the four danced, Miranda, Amber, and James looked on at the touching scene. At one point, the four approached Miranda, Amber, and James. Madeline then held out her hand to Miranda, Amber, and James.

"This is your night" Amber smiled at Madeline.

"Please?" Madeline smiled

"There's room for more" Sofia and Lucinda chimed in.

"Shall we?" Amber smiled at Miranda and James.

Amber, Miranda, and James then joined in the dance. The seven had a wonderful time dancing together. It was a wonderful night that would be remembered always.

**The next day**

At the castle, it was time for lunch. As everybody sat down, Amber made an announcement.

"I have a surprise for everybody" Amber smiled. "The Golden Wing Circus is in Dunwitty ... and I got us tickets for this afternoon's show".

"Thank you, Amber" Sofia, Lucinda, and Madeline smiled.

"Your very welcomed" Amber smiled back.

"Oh, that brings back memories!" James smiled. "It will be nice seeing the Golden Wing Circus again".

"Dad?" Lucinda asked. "Will you and Mom be able to go?"

"Your mother and I have an appointment this afternoon" Roland answered.

"You five go and have a good time" Miranda smiled.

That afternoon, Amber, James, Sofia, Lucinda, and Madeline arrived at the Golden Wing Circus. As the five walked up, Sofia, Lucinda, and Madeline saw Ruby and Jade standing in line.

"Ruby! Jade!" Sofia, Lucinda, and Madeline exclaimed in joy.

"Hey, you guys! Nice to see you!" Ruby smiled.

"Hi, guys!" Jade smiled.

Amber took Madeline aside.

"Who are those two girls?" Amber inquired.

"Their Ruby and Jade - friends of ours from the village" Madeline smiled.

Amber thought for a moment. "Madeline, I have an idea" Amber smiled. "Since Mom and Dad won't be attending the circus, we have two extra tickets. We could let Ruby and Jade have those tickets, and let them sit with us".

"Oh! Thank you, Amber" Madeline smiled. Madeline then went over to Sofia, Lucinda, Ruby, and Jade, and told them what Amber suggested.

"It would be an honor!" Jade smiled.

"A huge honor!" Ruby smiled.

Sofia, Lucinda, Madeline, Ruby, and Jade then followed Amber and James into the circus tent, then into the royal seating area. After they had got themselves seated, the circus performance began.

The seven had a fun time watching the circus perform various acts. As Amber watched the circus, she started thinking back to her childhood.

"_You know"_ Amber thought to herself, _"being a kid wasn't all that bad. If only it were possible to revisit that, even for a little while". _Suddenly, Amber's amulet started glowing for a few seconds. Before she knew it, Amber transformed into a nine-year-old girl. In Amber's mind, her amulet gave her information about the transformation - that she could change from a teenager to a child, then back to a teenager, at will.

"Amber!" Madeline whispered in surprise. "What's going on?".

"My amulet has just given me a power" Amber whispered back. "I have the power to change from a teenager to a child and back again".

"Nice!" Madeline whispered. "Does this mean we could play together?"

"Let's take this a little bit at a time, Maddie" Amber whispered back.

James then made his way behind Amber and Madeline. He too was now a nine-year-old.

"James?" Amber whispered.

"My medallion is magical, too" James whispered. "I can transform back and forth at will". James then turned to Madeline. "Maddie - Amber and I have responsibilities as teenagers. But maybe, every so often, Amber and I could transform into kids when time permits. The three of us could have some play time together, along with Sofia and Lucinda".

"Maddie" Amber whispered. "I realize I hurt you when I said no when you asked to hang out with me in the past. For that, I am deeply sorry. For those times when I have some free time, and I'm able to transform into a kid, consider it to be a way for me to make it up to you".

"Thank you" Madeline whispered while smiling.

Amber and James hugged Madeline, as everybody in the royal seating area continued to enjoy the circus. After the circus performance had ended, Amber and James transformed back into teenagers.

As the afternoon wore on, Amber, James, Sofia, Lucinda, and Madeline went to a shop in Dunwitty. The shop sold supplies that Madeline would need when she became a Buttercup scout. After the trip to the shop, the five returned to the castle. Upon returning to the castle, the five found Roland and Miranda waiting for them.

"We have a surprise for Sofia, Lucinda, and Madeline" Miranda smiled.

"Please come to the ballroom" Roland invited.

Everyone went up to the ballroom where some packages were sitting on a table. Roland handed Sofia a small package, Lucinda a small package, and Madeline a small package.

"Go ahead" Roland smiled. "Open them".

Sofia, Lucinda, and Madeline opened their packages. As each girl unwrapped her package, each girl discovered her package contained a sterling silver wand.

"Thank you" Sofia, Lucinda, and Madeline beamed.

"There's more" Miranda smiled. She then handed Sofia a long package, Lucinda a long package, and Madeline a long package.

Sofia and Lucinda opened their packages, and discovered brand new brooms.

"Firebolts!" Sofia and Lucinda exclaimed in glee. "Thank you".

Madeline opened her package, and also discovered a brand new Firebolt broom.

"Thank you" Madeline smiled at Roland and Miranda.

"Sweet!" Sofia and Lucinda smiled as they saw Madeline's broom.

"Sofia and I will teach you how to ride and control your broom" Lucinda smiled at Madeline.

"And, you have a Firebolt" Sofia smiled at Madeline. "You'll be starting off in style".

Madeline smiled at Sofia and Lucinda.

As Sofia, Lucinda, and Madeline were admiring their gifts, Amber and James walked up to Roland and Miranda.

"I take it this is what the two of you were doing this afternoon?" Amber smiled at Roland and Miranda.

"Yes" Miranda smiled back.

"It was nice of the two of you to do that for them" James smiled at Roland and Miranda. "And look at them. Those three girls really love those gifts".

**That Monday**

After Amber, James, Sofia, Lucinda, and Madeline left for school, Roland and Miranda talked in Roland's study in the castle.

"I've made arrangements for Madeline to have a slumber party in the observatory" Roland smiled. "It will be this Friday night".

"Oh, Rollie!" Miranda smiled. "That's wonderful".

"We'll invite Sofia and Lucinda, of course" Roland started. "We'll also invite Ruby and Jade, as well as two of Madeline's friends from school - Vivian, and Jun".

At Royal Prep, morning classes had begun. In her first class of the day, Madeline saw Vivian.

"Good morning, Vivian!" Madeline smiled.

"Good morning, Madeline!" Vivian smiled back.

"I'd like to suggest something" Madeline said.

"What?" Vivian asked.

"I just became a Buttercup scout" Madeline started. "I was wondering if you would like to become a Buttercup scout, too?".

"I don't know" Vivian said, nervous.

"We'll have so much fun" Madeline smiled. "Sofia and Lucinda will be there as well. I think you'll like it".

"You know how I am" Vivian started. "I get so shy, and new situations don't help matters any".

"I know" Madeline gently said. "But I think you'll like it. As I said, Sofia and Lucinda will be there, and they are two girls you already know. There will be two other girls there as well - Ruby and Jade, and they are just as kind and understanding as Sofia and Lucinda are".

Vivian thought about it for a few moments. "Okay" Vivian declared. "I'll do it".

"Good" Madeline smiled as she pulled out a form from her purse. "You'll need to ask your Mother's permission, and fill out this form".

"I'll do those things as soon as I get home" Vivian smiled. "And thank you ... for thinking of me".

"Your welcome, Vivian" Madeline smiled. "That's what friends are for".

**After school**

School had ended for the day, and Amber, James, Sofia, Lucinda, and Madeline had just arrived back at the castle. After climbing off of their carriage, Sofia, Lucinda, and Madeline walked to Cedric's workshop, and knocked on the door. In a few moments, Cedric answered the door.

"Ah! Princesses" Cedric smiled. "Please, come in".

Sofia, Lucinda, and Madeline walked into Cedric's workshop.

"Welcome to your weekly magical class here at the workshop" Cedric started. "This weekly class is designed to expand upon the magical education you are receiving at Royal Prep. Please bring out your wands".

The three princesses pulled out their wands.

"I'll start off by teaching the three of you something you won't learn in Royal Prep" Cedric announced. "It is a very useful defensive technique called a Patronus Charm".

**Author's note**

_Firebolt_, _Muggle_, _Patronus Charm_, and _Reparo_ are all terms from "Harry Potter".


End file.
